


Lovebirds

by starknstars



Series: boys in love [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknstars/pseuds/starknstars
Summary: Steve finds himself hurt when two of Tonys oldest and most dear friends shows up and he has no idea who they are. He thought Tony and himself were getting closer, heck! he's been trying to flirt with him for weeks!Tony's been avoiding the team meeting his life long friends, because he knows, he just knows, they'll point out his crush on Steve and embarrass him for life,will our two love birds get it together and realise it's mutual?





	Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @starknstars!

Steve would like to say finding two complete strangers bickering in the kitchen of avengers tower was an oddity, however, it was one the least strange things to happen to him since waking up from the ice. Just last tuesday, he was fighting giant magical snakes from space, two strangers wasn’t going to freak him out. What did however, was the fact that they had managed to bypass Tony’s security systems, Jarvis hasn’t even set the alarm off.

To Steve, that meant Tony must be in trouble and well, he had grown protective over his team, especially their resident genius,who despite telling Steve he was fine and didn’t need training was always getting into tricky situations that resulted in Steve being in a constant state of worry. He felt his hand clench for his shield and the hairs on his neck stand up like he was preparing for a fight, he had gone unnoticed up until that point, when the two strangers stop and stared at him in unison.

He stepped into the kitchen hands going onto his hips, the switch from friendly Steve Rogers who wanted a quick breakfast before his morning run to ‘Captain America isn’t happy’ was a fast one. He stood tall and glared at the intruders, hand twitching again.

  
“Who are you?” He barked out.

  
The strangers looked at eachother, having a conversation without words giving Steve time to get a better look at them. One was an extremely tall skinny man, boney features and curly brown hair. He wore blue button down coat that had clearly been wore one to many times as it had a few buttons missing. He was so pale, for a moment, Steve considered he might be terminally ill. The other was a woman who was vastly short in comparison, she too was pale yet had a red flush over her cheeks. She wore makeup that was done well yet different to how Natasha or Pepper applies there's, if he had to describe her style, Steve would call it, ‘adventurous.’ Her outfit fits a similar description, it was a mix match of colours but she carried it in a way that most couldn’t. Her hair was a soft pink that was wild and messy. They looked too average to be a threat, Steve was beginning to doubt himself.

The Women raised an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of coffee before answering.

  
“I’m highly offended Tony hasn’t mentioned us.” she held out her hand,

  
“I’m Rose and this is Sherlock.” The man looked at Steve assessingly.

  
Steve was beyond confused dropping the captain persona almost instantly, “like-like the Arthur Conan Doyle story?” he shook her hand, she was strong! That took him by surprise, not many people can give a firm handshake to a supersoldier.

  
“What other Sherlock’s do you know?” his reply filled with sarcasm, it was so similar to Tony it threw steve off for a moment. Rose bumped her shoulder with Sherlocks, giving him a warning look.

  
“He’s not the 'real' one if that’s what your asking, it’s a nickname that Tony give him back in MIT, feels weird calling him any different know you know?.” her tone was a lot more friendly.

  
Steve nodded and turned to make breakfast as a distraction, unsure what to say, they were clearly friends of tony, why hasn't tony mentioned them? Tony always talks of Rhodes and if the four of them went all the way back to MIT, was it that Tony still didn’t trust steve with this information? He had thought they were getting closer, he has access codes for the workshop! He felt himself frown in worry, coming out of his head when the rest of the team, minus Tony, stumbled into kitchen. Everyone was too sleepy to be on high alert and notice the newcomers, expect for Natasha who was perfectly awake and fully dressed for the day. She stared at the two strangers and then nodded to Rose who smiled back.

  
“Long time no see Natalie.” They must have met back when Tony had troubles with his arc reactor.

Their conversation alerted the others to situation. Sherlock moved to sit by Bruce,

“Ah! Dr.Banner, i wanted to ask you about -” Steve isn’t proud of it but he switched off when science jargon was turned on, but can you blame him? After all, he was going to be an artist not a scientist! He turned his attention to how the team reacted. Clint squinted and mumbled about how he was too hungry to deal with this, Thor didn’t look overly concerned smiling widely before booming out,

  
“Ah It appears, that we have required two new guests! Hello I am Thor prince of asgard.” Steve heard Sherlock snort, but was distracted by the arrival of tony. He look devilishly dishevelled and it made steve's brain short circuit, his brown hair messy from sleep, Steve wanted to run his finger through it. Steve had be trying to hint at his more than friendship affection to the other for weeks with no luck.

Tony ignored everyone, making a beeline for the coffee machine and downing it in one go before brewing another, he looked up to greet everyone, finally noticing Rose and Sherlock, his face went soft with love similar to how it does when Rhodes or Pepper visit.

  
“Honeybees!!” his coffee lay forgotten as he rushed to give Rose an affectionate hug, and turned to rest a loving hand on Sherlocks shoulder. Sherlock didn’t seem one for affection steve noted.

  
“I have missed you Anthony.” Sherlock mumbled, almost embarrassed, tony looked as though he was going to cry and Rose brought them into a group hug, sherlock allowed it despite his notable discomfort. When they separated Tony turned to the team,

  
“Oh shit yeah of course, Everyone meet my college friends - Rose she's as stubborn as Steve, i wouldn’t mess with her,” he looked directly at Clint, who was hardly paying attention, muttering to himself about what cereal he was going to have,

Tony sounded hesitant when he met Steves eyes, and Steve was reminded of how Tony had never once mentioned these friends, who mean so much to him them had given them access to the avengers room of the tower.

“Sherlock is the one giving the heart eyes to Brucie, they’re almost as smart as me and he’s not the infamous sherlock holmes though he’s obsessed with murder and scarily good with problem solving.”

  
“Anthony don’t insult me, i’m smarter than all of you.” Sherlock teased. Steve had hardly heard Tony sound so affectionate. He then went on to introducing the team, he saved Steve for last.

  
“This is Captain America, don’t be phased by all his muscle he’s a big golden retriever.” Rose and Sherlock gave each other a look as Tony stared at Steve like he was the best thing since christmas. Rose giggled when excitingly asking,

  
“Speaking of heart eyes, Anthony how long have you been in love with Steve?”

Steve had never blushed so hotly, Tony turned around to face them so quickly he could have got Whiplash, he began stuttering, flushing red as well. Steve rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, he didn’t think his crush on Tony was so obvious, and now his friends had mistaken Steve’s affection as Tony's.

  
“Rose don’t ask silly questions, we know Tony has been in love with the Captain for weeks… yet, At least we’ve confirmed the Captain’s own affections. Sherlock sighed, like spilling other people's secrets was a common thing for two.

  
“Sherly, when are you going to realise, everything i do, i do for a reason.” She didn’t even have the audacity to look apologetic. Natasha, hiding a smirk, turned to the rest of the team,

  
“That’s are que to leave boys.” Clint and Thor followed though looked upset at having to leave their breakfast. Bruce turned to Sherlock inviting him down to the lab to help with his latest experiment. That left Steve, Tony and Rose. Tony turned back to Steve, blush had dying down, and he looked at tony with so much love.

“Why didn't you tell me about your friends?” Steve spoke softly with a hint of betray leaking through his tone.

  
“What?” Tony scrunched his face up in confusion, why wasn’t steve confronting him about the whole love thing? Rose took pity on the two, since she got them in this awkward mess, she’ll help them out of it.

  
“Captain, i’ve known Tony for many years, while he hasn’t mentioned me to you he talks my ears off about you. He loves the way you look after a run, he loves your concentration face while you draw and most of all he loves how you love him. Don’t be hurt by him not introducing me to you earlier, it’s no coincidence that we showed up, Tony’s been avoiding us because he knew we’d tease him about his huge crush in front of you. Tony may be a genius but he’s dumb enough to assume you don’t love him back.” her speech was cut off by Tony whisper-shouting at her to shut up angrily, before turning back to Steve.

  
“Steve, I’m so sorr-” Tony began but was cut off by Steve who put his large hands on the side of tony’s face and muttered,

  
“Is it true, do you love me?” Tony couldn’t do anything but nod and Steve’s eyes fluttered closed and went in for a loving kiss.

  
It was cut short by a wolf-whistle that make the lovers turn and break their kiss off to glare at Rose who had her feet resting on the table and her arms crossed smugly,

  
“You’re welcome Lovebirds.”

**Author's Note:**

> willing to turn this into a series let me know ideas in the comments, thanks for the kudos!


End file.
